kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
List of shops (Sky SC)/Arseille
This is a list of shops in aboard the Arseille. Arseille Orbal Dispensary |-|Chapter 7= Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+3%/STR-1% |item_2= Defense 2 |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=DEF+6%/STR-3% |item_3= Defense 3 |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=DEF+9%/STR-5% |item_4= Defense 4 |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=DEF+12%/STR-7% |item_5= Poison |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Poison enemy with 10% success |item_6= Mute |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=Mute enemy with 10% success |item_7= HP 1 |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Max HP+3% |item_8= HP 2 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=Max HP+6% |item_9= HP 3 |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=Max HP+9% |item_10= HP 4 |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=Max HP+12% |item_11= Mind 1 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=ATS+3%/ADF-1 |item_12= Mind 2 |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=ATS+6%/ADF-2 |item_13= Mind 3 |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=ATS+9%/ADF-3 |item_14= Mind 4 |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=ATS+12%/ADF-4 |item_15= Freeze |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=Freeze enemy with 10% success |item_16= Attack 1 |item_16_cost= |item_16_attr=STR+3%/DEF-1% |item_17= Attack 2 |item_17_cost= |item_17_attr=STR+6%/DEF-3% |item_18= Attack 3 |item_18_cost= |item_18_attr=STR+9%/DEF-5% |item_19= Attack 4 |item_19_cost= |item_19_attr=STR+12%/DEF-7% |item_20= Seal |item_20_cost= |item_20_attr=Seal enemy crafts with 10% success |item_21= Shield 1 |item_21_cost= |item_21_attr=ADF+30/ATS-1% |item_22= Shield 2 |item_22_cost= |item_22_attr=ADF+40/ATS-3% |item_23= Shield 3 |item_23_cost= |item_23_attr=ADF+50/ATS-5% |item_24= Shield 4 |item_24_cost= |item_24_attr=ADF+75/ATS-7% |item_25= Evade 1 |item_25_cost= |item_25_attr=AGL+1 |item_26= Evade 2 |item_26_cost= |item_26_attr=AGL+2 |item_27= Evade 3 |item_27_cost= |item_27_attr=AGL+3 |item_28= Evade 4 |item_28_cost= |item_28_attr=AGL+4 |item_29= Sleep |item_29_cost= |item_29_attr=Put enemy to sleep with 10% success |item_30= Impede 1 |item_30_cost= |item_30_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 10% success rate |item_31= Impede 2 |item_31_cost= |item_31_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 15% success rate |item_32= Impede 3 |item_32_cost= |item_32_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 20% success rate |item_33= Impede 4 |item_33_cost= |item_33_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 25% success rate |item_34= Action 1 |item_34_cost= |item_34_attr=SPD+10% |item_35= Action 2 |item_35_cost= |item_35_attr=SPD+20% |item_36= Action 3 |item_36_cost= |item_36_attr=SPD+30% |item_37= Action 4 |item_37_cost= |item_37_attr=SPD+40%/MOV-1 |item_38= Blind |item_38_cost= |item_38_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success |item_39= Cast 1 |item_39_cost= |item_39_attr=Time to cast arts is cut |item_40= Cast 2 |item_40_cost= |item_40_attr=Time to cast arts is greatly cut |item_41= Move 1 |item_41_cost= |item_41_attr=MOV+1 |item_42= Move 2 |item_42_cost= |item_42_attr=MOV+2 |item_43= Move 3 |item_43_cost= |item_43_attr=MOV+3 |item_44= Strike |item_44_cost= |item_44_attr=Critically strike with 10% success |item_45= EP Cut 1 |item_45_cost= |item_45_attr=Arts' EP cost-10% |item_46= EP Cut 2 |item_46_cost= |item_46_attr=Arts' EP cost-20% |item_47= EP Cut 3 |item_47_cost= |item_47_attr=Arts' EP cost-30% |item_48= EP Cut 4 |item_48_cost= |item_48_attr=Arts' EP cost-40% |item_49= EP 1 |item_49_cost= |item_49_attr=Max EP+3% |item_50= EP 2 |item_50_cost= |item_50_attr=Max EP+6% |item_51= EP 3 |item_51_cost= |item_51_attr=Max EP+9% |item_52= EP 4 |item_52_cost= |item_52_attr=Max EP+12% |item_53= Hit 1 |item_53_cost= |item_53_attr=DEX+5/AGL-1 |item_54= Hit 2 |item_54_cost= |item_54_attr=DEX+10/AGL-2 |item_55= Hit 3 |item_55_cost= |item_55_attr=DEX+15/AGL-3 |item_56= Hit 4 |item_56_cost= |item_56_attr=DEX+20/AGL-4 |item_57= Confuse |item_57_cost= |item_57_attr=Confuse enemy with 10% success |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=30 |trade_water=30 |trade_fire=30 |trade_wind=30 |trade_time=30 |trade_space=90 |trade_mirage=60 }} |-|Finale= Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+3%/STR-1% |item_2= Defense 2 |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=DEF+6%/STR-3% |item_3= Defense 3 |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=DEF+9%/STR-5% |item_4= Defense 4 |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=DEF+12%/STR-7% |item_5= Poison |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Poison enemy with 10% success |item_6= Mute |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=Mute enemy with 10% success |item_7= HP 1 |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Max HP+3% |item_8= HP 2 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=Max HP+6% |item_9= HP 3 |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=Max HP+9% |item_10= HP 4 |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=Max HP+12% |item_11= Mind 1 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=ATS+3%/ADF-1 |item_12= Mind 2 |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=ATS+6%/ADF-2 |item_13= Mind 3 |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=ATS+9%/ADF-3 |item_14= Mind 4 |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=ATS+12%/ADF-4 |item_15= Freeze |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=Freeze enemy with 10% success |item_16= Heal |item_16_cost= |item_16_attr=HP slowly recovers by walking |item_17= Attack 1 |item_17_cost= |item_17_attr=STR+3%/DEF-1% |item_18= Attack 2 |item_18_cost= |item_18_attr=STR+6%/DEF-3% |item_19= Attack 3 |item_19_cost= |item_19_attr=STR+9%/DEF-5% |item_20= Attack 4 |item_20_cost= |item_20_attr=STR+12%/DEF-7% |item_21= Seal |item_21_cost= |item_21_attr=Seal enemy crafts with 10% success |item_22= Shield 1 |item_22_cost= |item_22_attr=ADF+30/ATS-1% |item_23= Shield 2 |item_23_cost= |item_23_attr=ADF+40/ATS-3% |item_24= Shield 3 |item_24_cost= |item_24_attr=ADF+50/ATS-5% |item_25= Shield 4 |item_25_cost= |item_25_attr=ADF+75/ATS-7% |item_26= Evade 1 |item_26_cost= |item_26_attr=AGL+1 |item_27= Evade 2 |item_27_cost= |item_27_attr=AGL+2 |item_28= Evade 3 |item_28_cost= |item_28_attr=AGL+3 |item_29= Evade 4 |item_29_cost= |item_29_attr=AGL+4 |item_30= Sleep |item_30_cost= |item_30_attr=Put enemy to sleep with 10% success |item_31= Impede 1 |item_31_cost= |item_31_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 10% success rate |item_32= Impede 2 |item_32_cost= |item_32_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 15% success rate |item_33= Impede 3 |item_33_cost= |item_33_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 20% success rate |item_34= Impede 4 |item_34_cost= |item_34_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 25% success rate |item_35= Action 1 |item_35_cost= |item_35_attr=SPD+10% |item_36= Action 2 |item_36_cost= |item_36_attr=SPD+20% |item_37= Action 3 |item_37_cost= |item_37_attr=SPD+30% |item_38= Action 4 |item_38_cost= |item_38_attr=SPD+40%/MOV-1 |item_39= Blind |item_39_cost= |item_39_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success |item_40= Cast 1 |item_40_cost= |item_40_attr=Time to cast arts is cut |item_41= Cast 2 |item_41_cost= |item_41_attr=Time to cast arts is greatly cut |item_42= Luck |item_42_cost= |item_42_attr=Increases enemy item drop rate by 30% |item_43= Move 1 |item_43_cost= |item_43_attr=MOV+1 |item_44= Move 2 |item_44_cost= |item_44_attr=MOV+2 |item_45= Move 3 |item_45_cost= |item_45_attr=MOV+3 |item_46= Strike |item_46_cost= |item_46_attr=Critically strike with 10% success |item_47= EP Cut 1 |item_47_cost= |item_47_attr=Arts' EP cost-10% |item_48= EP Cut 2 |item_48_cost= |item_48_attr=Arts' EP cost-20% |item_49= EP Cut 3 |item_49_cost= |item_49_attr=Arts' EP cost-30% |item_50= EP Cut 4 |item_50_cost= |item_50_attr=Arts' EP cost-40% |item_51= Eagle Eye |item_51_cost= |item_51_attr=Can see enemies from a distance |item_52= EP 1 |item_52_cost= |item_52_attr=Max EP+3% |item_53= EP 2 |item_53_cost= |item_53_attr=Max EP+6% |item_54= EP 3 |item_54_cost= |item_54_attr=Max EP+9% |item_55= EP 4 |item_55_cost= |item_55_attr=Max EP+12% |item_56= Hit 1 |item_56_cost= |item_56_attr=DEX+5/AGL-1 |item_57= Hit 2 |item_57_cost= |item_57_attr=DEX+10/AGL-2 |item_58= Hit 3 |item_58_cost= |item_58_attr=DEX+15/AGL-3 |item_59= Hit 4 |item_59_cost= |item_59_attr=DEX+20/AGL-4 |item_60= Confuse |item_60_cost= |item_60_attr=Confuse enemy with 10% success |item_61= Information |item_61_cost= |item_61_attr=Be able to perceive enemy status |item_62= Cloak |item_62_cost= |item_62_attr=No encounters |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=30 |trade_water=30 |trade_fire=30 |trade_wind=30 |trade_time=30 |trade_space=90 |trade_mirage=60 }} Weapons Dispensary |-|Chapter 7= Spiral Rod |item_1_cost=7000 mira |item_1_attr=STR+320/RNG+1 |item_2= Karambit |item_2_cost=6800 mira |item_2_attr=STR+320 |item_3= Galient Sword |item_3_cost=6800 mira |item_3_attr=STR+320/RNG+2 |item_4= Battle Saber |item_4_cost=7000 mira |item_4_attr=STR+320 |item_5= Grambringer |item_5_cost=7000 mira |item_5_attr=STR+330 |item_6= G-02 |item_6_cost=7200 mira |item_6_attr=STR+335/RNG+3/Area (S) |item_7= Gigant Arm |item_7_cost=7000 mira |item_7_attr=STR+340 |item_8= Composite Gear |item_8_cost=7000 mira |item_8_attr=STR+320 RNG+4 |item_9= Protect Gear |item_9_cost=3200 mira |item_9_attr=DEF+250/ADF+8 |item_10= Ceram Armor |item_10_cost=7800 mira |item_10_attr=DEF+310/ADF+12/AGL+10 |item_11= Ceramic Spikes |item_11_cost=2600 mira |item_11_attr=DEF+130/MOV+1 |item_12= Strega-G |item_12_cost=5400 mira |item_12_attr=DEF+150/MOV+2 |item_13= Silver Earring |item_13_cost=500 mira |item_13_attr=Prevents poison |item_14= Lighter |item_14_cost=500 mira |item_14_attr=Prevents freeze |item_15= Mirage Ring |item_15_cost=1000 mira |item_15_attr=Prevents petrify |item_16= Black Bangle |item_16_cost=500 mira |item_16_attr=Prevents sleep |item_17= Glam Choker |item_17_cost=1000 mira |item_17_attr=Prevents mute |item_18= White Bracelet |item_18_cost=500 mira |item_18_attr=Prevents blind |item_19= Pearl Earring |item_19_cost=500 mira |item_19_attr=Prevents seal |item_20= Lily Necklace |item_20_cost=1000 mira |item_20_attr=Prevents confuse |item_21= Feather Brooch |item_21_cost=1000 mira |item_21_attr=Prevents faint |item_22= Skull Pendant |item_22_cost=1000 mira |item_22_attr=Prevents deathblows |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=30 |trade_water=30 |trade_fire=30 |trade_wind=30 |trade_time=30 |trade_space=90 |trade_mirage=60 }} |-|Finale= Valkyrie Rod |item_1_cost=9000 mira |item_1_attr=STR+370/RNG+1 |item_2= Strider |item_2_cost=9000 mira |item_2_attr=STR+330 |item_3= Dendrobium |item_3_cost=8800 mira |item_3_attr=STR+370/RNG+2 |item_4= Cyclops |item_4_cost=9000 mira |item_4_attr=STR+370/RNG+4 |item_5= Celestial |item_5_cost=9000 mira |item_5_attr=STR+370 |item_6= Zeno Breaker |item_6_cost=9000 mira |item_6_attr=STR+380 |item_7= Meteo Buster |item_7_cost=9200 mira |item_7_attr=STR+385/RNG+3/Area (S) |item_8= Hecatonchire |item_8_cost=9000 mira |item_8_attr=STR+395 |item_9= Sylphid |item_9_cost=9000 mira |item_9_attr=STR+370/RNG+5 |item_10= Ceram Armor |item_10_cost=7800 mira |item_10_attr=DEF+310/ADF+12/AGL+10 |item_11= Strega-G |item_11_cost=5400 mira |item_11_attr=DEF+150/MOV+2 |item_12= Reflector II |item_12_cost=9500 mira |item_12_attr=DEF+370/ADF+14 |item_13= Composites II |item_13_cost=7500 mira |item_13_attr=DEF+200/MOV+2 |item_14= Silver Earring |item_14_cost=500 mira |item_14_attr=Prevents poison |item_15= Lighter |item_15_cost=500 mira |item_15_attr=Prevents freeze |item_16= Mirage Ring |item_16_cost=1000 mira |item_16_attr=Prevents petrify |item_17= Black Bangle |item_17_cost=500 mira |item_17_attr=Prevents sleep |item_18= Glam Choker |item_18_cost=1000 mira |item_18_attr=Prevents mute |item_19= White Bracelet |item_19_cost=500 mira |item_19_attr=Prevents blind |item_20= Pearl Earring |item_20_cost=500 mira |item_20_attr=Prevents seal |item_21= Lily Necklace |item_21_cost=1000 mira |item_21_attr=Prevents confuse |item_22= Feather Brooch |item_22_cost=1000 mira |item_22_attr=Prevents faint |item_23= Skull Pendant |item_23_cost=1000 mira |item_23_attr=Prevents deathblows |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=30 |trade_water=30 |trade_fire=30 |trade_wind=30 |trade_time=30 |trade_space=90 |trade_mirage=60 }} Tools Dispensary Liberl News - Issue 9This Liberl News issue is only available in Chapter 7. |item_1_cost=100 mira |item_1_attr=The Royal Army Reborn |item_2= Liberl News - Issue 11This Liberl News issue is only available in the Finale. |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr=City Under Siege - Crimson Soldiers Invade! |item_3= Tear Balm |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=Heals 800HP |item_4= Teara Balm |item_4_cost=800 mira |item_4_attr=Heals 2000HP |item_5= Tearal Balm |item_5_cost=2000 mira |item_5_attr=Heals 5000HP |item_6= Purging Balm |item_6_cost=100 mira |item_6_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures poison/seal/blind |item_7= Softening Balm |item_7_cost=100 mira |item_7_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures freeze/petrify |item_8= Smelling Salts |item_8_cost=100 mira |item_8_attr=Cures confuse/sleep/faint |item_9= Curia Balm |item_9_cost=300 mira |item_9_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures abnormal status |item_10= S-Tablet |item_10_cost=500 mira |item_10_attr=Cures lowered statuses/Heals 500HP |item_11= Reviving Balm |item_11_cost=200 mira |item_11_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 1000HP |item_12= Insulating Tape |item_12_cost=100 mira |item_12_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures mute |item_13= EP Charge |item_13_cost=500 mira |item_13_attr=Restores 100EP |item_14= EP Charge II |item_14_cost=1000 mira |item_14_attr=Restores 300EP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=30 |trade_water=30 |trade_fire=30 |trade_wind=30 |trade_time=30 |trade_space=90 |trade_mirage=60 }} Food Dispensary Firefly Fungus |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr= |item_2= Acerbic Tomato |item_2_cost=400 mira |item_2_attr= |item_3= Bear Claw |item_3_cost=10 mira |item_3_attr= |item_4= Tri-Colored Rice |item_4_cost=200 mira |item_4_attr= |item_5= Aged Miso |item_5_cost=300 mira |item_5_attr= |item_6= Vintage Wine |item_6_cost=300 mira |item_6_attr= |item_7= Fresh Milk |item_7_cost=50 mira |item_7_attr= |item_8= Fresh Eggs |item_8_cost=10 mira |item_8_attr= |item_9= Sharp Cheese |item_9_cost=30 mira |item_9_attr= |item_10= Luscious Orange |item_10_cost=20 mira |item_10_attr= |item_11= Ripe Apple |item_11_cost=20 mira |item_11_attr= |item_12= Azelia Fruit |item_12_cost=20 mira |item_12_attr= |item_13= Milled Flour |item_13_cost=4 mira |item_13_attr= |item_14= Ironbone Fish |item_14_cost=10 mira |item_14_attr= |item_15= Marbled Steak |item_15_cost=100 mira |item_15_attr= |item_16= Flaky Potato |item_16_cost=10 mira |item_16_attr= |item_17= Crisp Onion |item_17_cost=10 mira |item_17_attr= |item_18= Dirty Carrot |item_18_cost=10 mira |item_18_attr= |item_19= Maple Sugar |item_19_cost=4 mira |item_19_attr= |item_20= Kibbled Salt |item_20_cost=4 mira |item_20_attr= |item_21= Olive Oil |item_21_cost=16 mira |item_21_attr= |item_22= Fresh Herb |item_22_cost=10 mira |item_22_attr= |item_23= Dragon Beans |item_23_cost=20 mira |item_23_attr= |item_24= Royal Leaf |item_24_cost=20 mira |item_24_attr= |item_25= Black Pepper |item_25_cost=10 mira |item_25_attr= |item_26= Red Pepper |item_26_cost=10 mira |item_26_attr= |item_27= Tender Whitefish |item_27_cost=40 mira |item_27_attr= |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=30 |trade_water=30 |trade_fire=30 |trade_wind=30 |trade_time=30 |trade_space=90 |trade_mirage=60 }} Category:Shops Category:Trails in the Sky SC Shops Category:Data Lists